


Mariana pays a call

by Suzy2shy



Series: SuzylovesLister [4]
Category: Gentleman Jack, Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fred has gone soft, Mariana is in awe of the Annes, No drama just lovely and sweet, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy2shy/pseuds/Suzy2shy
Summary: Mariana visits the Ann(e)s and is shocked at what she sees. Fred had gone soft x
Series: SuzylovesLister [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641655
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	1. Fred had gone soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. I wrote a story called Mariana's Revenge and cast her as the villain. This story is the complete opposite. It is lovely and fluffy, no drama x

It had been a few months since her friend Anne Lister or Fred as she called her had taken the sacrament in church with Miss Walker. Mariana had been surprised when she had received Fred's letter informing her of the news as she thought it was all off between the two women. She knew how much her friend loved the other woman as she had cried in front of her when they were alone in bed together. Watching Anne silently weep over another woman had made Mariana feel uncomfortable, usually Fred was so strong,arrogant and closed off with her emotions. She didn't know what to do or say to give comfort to her so remained silent and pretended she hadn't noticed the other woman's distress. 

She had agreed to an invitation to stay at Shibden Hall for a few days whilst on route to York to visit her family. In the carriage Mariana thought about the 20 years she and Anne had been friends and lovers. After they had been together a few years it had been a natural step for them to swap rings and both considered themselves married, Mariana Lister had a great sound to it. Of course things were never the same between them when she married Charles and she went to live at Lawton Hall. Anne had never understood her need to marry for money and for the finer things in life but then she had the luxury of having those beliefs. 

Anne had inherited Shibden Hall and its wealth making sure she didn't have to worry about money again. They had frequently argued over money and it always frustrated her that Anne couldn't see her point of view. Anne had repeatedly asked her to move into Shibden as her companion and offered to financially support them both. 

As much as she loved Anne she just couldn't do it. Whilst it was true Charles had more money than her wife it was more about how she would be viewed by society that prevented her from taking that final step. Anne had told her time and time again to have courage and strength but Mariana knew she didn't have it in her. Most of the time she had found it hard enough being seen with Anne in public with all the looks and whispers that followed them. Anne Lister was tall and masculine in appearance, the fact that she always wore a mans jacket and top hat did nothing to stop the gossiping about her.

Why couldn't she dress more feminine like she had in London last year, she had taken Marianas breath away in that sexy black dress. In fact she had suggested Anne stay home and fuck her until she was screaming out for mercy whilst wearing that dress. Anne had gone to the party alone but then on her return had indeed fucked her whilst still wearing the dress. Mariana loved running her hand up Anne's thigh in the silky black material and looking down at the other woman's breast with the low cut neckline, it was so sexy. The next day Anne was back in her usual masculine garb much to Marianas dismay. She knew if they ever lived together she would be cast out and painted with the same brush as Anne, no it would never do.

In the letter Fred had made it clear that she was happily married to Miss Walker and just wanted to be friends with her. It would be strange and difficult to not touch her and be in the same house but not the same bed as her Fred but she would try and control herself. She was intrigued to meet Miss Walker, she must be very special indeed to marry Fred and live with her at Shibden with the rest of the Lister family.

Shibden Hall came into view and Mariana smiled, she loved visiting shabby little Shibden. It was full of life unlike the quiet tomb of Lawton Hall. She loved the atmosphere of the house what with the noisy servants always laughing and gossiping in the kitchen and the two Lister sisters who never stopped bickering amongst themselves. Anne always got so frustrated at her sister and her constant eye rolling accompanied by the snarky comments, then she would take Mariana upstairs and fuck out her frustrations with her. That was in the past now and she briefly wondered if that still happened with Anne and Miss Walker.

As the carriage pulled up Anne came out of the door followed by a beautiful young woman wearing the most exquisite sky blue dress. Chivalrous as ever Fred opened the door and extended her hand to help Mariana descend from the carriage. Rather than wearing her customary black the mistress of Shibden was wearing a long navy blue jacket with a matching blue skirt. Mariana had always hated the cravats that Anne wore as she found them too masculine, they had many arguments over the way she dressed. Though she had to admit the purple one Anne currently wore complimented perfectly with the rest of her outfit. 

" Mary welcome it's lovely to see you again, may I introduce you to my companion Miss Walker." Mariana looked at the younger woman in front of her, she was pale skinned and had hair that looked like it had been spun from gold. She was beautiful and had a smile that lit up her whole face, Fred was very lucky to be married to such a stunning woman.

" Its so nice to finally meet you Miss Walker, thank you for inviting me to your home." The young woman's smile grew wider and insisted it was their pleasure, she looked at Anne as she said this. Both women were smiling at each other seemingly lost in their own little world. Mariana watched them both as they leaned into each other and Anne slipped her arm around Ann. They were stood in front of their servants and clearly not afraid to hide their affection in front of the hired help. 

Sitting around the table with the rest of the Lister family was a strange affair. She was seated opposite Anne and Miss Walker, they constantly smiled or touched each other's arm or hand. Anyone in their vicinity could see just how much the two women loved each other and Mariana smiled at just how her former partner was behaving. It was so cute to see them both together in their little love bubble. 

Anne and Marian usually fought like cats and dogs. They always quarrelled over the smallest of matters. Mariana enjoyed watching the two sisters together as it reminded her of her own infuriating and annoying sister who she loved dearly. Today something very strange was enfolding and she smelled her wine to make sure it wasn't off. Perhaps she mused this was all a dream and she was asleep whilst still in her carriage on route to Shibden. 

Anne and Marian were being civil to each other and even complimenting each other. Marian made a joke and Fred laughed and raised her glass at her sister. This was not what she had encountered before in her visits at Shibden and it felt a little queer. The whole family were laughing and smiling while chatting amicably. 

Marian and Anne reached for the last piece of cake at the same time. They both began apologising and insisting the other woman have it. It soon became ridiculous with almost competitive apologising. Ann coughed and suggested the 2 women cut it in half, they both look sheepishly at her and agreed it was a good idea. Aunt Anne smiled appreciatively at Miss Walker and her two nieces. 

Where was the drama, the tense atmosphere, the bickering from the Lister sisters? Marian noticed her confused look and asked if everything was ok. "Oh yes it's just I have never encountered you both being so civil to each other before." "Well Ann made us realise we were upsetting each other's equilibrium and resolved to help us. We had a mediation meeting and cleared the air between us, now we are in a much healthier place thanks to Ann." Aunt Anne lovingly smiled at her nieces and the lovely Ann. Mariana looked at Ann Walker, how had such a shy and unassuming woman done the impossible and tamed both Lister Sisters?


	2. It could of been me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ann(e)s show Mariana the chaumiere and visit a tea shop x

When dinner was over Anne, Marian, Ann and Mariana retired to the parlour room to play games. Though she knew Anne to be a fantastic Backgammon player she marvelled at how easily Ann thrashed her at the game. " Ann that's unfair, you have won again I'm sure you use black magic on me," laughed Anne. The younger woman was pulled into Fred's lap and kissed while they both whispered to each other. 

Mariana couldn't believe how easy the couple were with each other. Small smiles, strokes on the arm and giggling with each other. Marian leaned over and said "sweet isn't it to see them together, it makes me almost believe in love." 

If she hadn't seen Fred with her own eyes she wouldn't have believed it was her. Never was Fred like this with her even in the early days. They would be secretive and have stolen moments and kisses together. This was a new woman who she barely recognised. 

The next morning Ann was in bed with a headache and sent her apologies to Mariana. When Cordingley came in to clear the breakfast dishes Fred called her over. " Mrs Cordingley I was wondering if you could make a cake to cheer Miss Walker up as she is under the weather. "Of course Miss Lister and I will add extra sugar as she has such a sweet tooth." Both women laughed and Anne agreed with the servant. Mariana looked on in amusement, Fred wanted a cake making for her wife who had a headache. Once when she had a headache Fred had told her to stop being so whiny and moaning about trivial things. Laughing with the servants, who was this woman sat in front of her. There was only one conclusion, Fred had gone soft. 

"I just need to do something for Marian and I will show you the improvements to the gardens. I think you will be impressed," Anne said walking at a brisk pace. Marian brought her tapestries downstairs and put them on the table. Mariana watched in amazement as Anne began to hammer nails in the wall and hang her sisters work up. Each one was complimented and spoken about with genuine admiration and affection. 

As they went through the house she noticed several of Ann's paintings, she was very talented. Anne pointed to each one and gave her a brief story behind it, her voice radiated with pride at her wife's work. There was a painting of all 4 of the Listers smiling and appearing to enjoy each other's company, Marian and Anne were stood next to each other, 2 years ago that wouldn't have happened. Next to the picture was one of the Annes together in what she assumed were the wedding outfits. They looked so happy together. Fred had finally done the impossible and married a woman she loved. 

At dinner Ann joined them and insisted she felt a lot better to everyone. Mariana watched as Fred fussed over the younger woman, insisting the fire was roaring to make the room warmer, that she eat all of her dinner and return to bed if she still felt ill. Ann reassured her she was fine and to stop worrying. Never had Mariana seen Fred act like this with anyone before most certainly not her. 

" I was thinking of showing Mary the grounds and chaumiere my love, do you feel well enough to accompany us or are you best resting up?" Anne spoke low and seemed very concerned about her wife's health. Ann put her hand on the top of her wife's and told her to stop worrying and she would be fine to have a walk out. 

Mrs Cordingley came in with a lovely jam sponge cake, when she told Ann it was made for her at the request of Miss Lister she blushed and thanked her wife for being so thoughtful. Both women whispered to each other and looked away blushing. Fred was like a love sick school girl it was very sweet. 

The grounds would look amazing when finished and she was impressed by the bridge that was under construction. Anne was finding it difficult to walk at a more sedate pace and kept trying to power ahead. She would stand and wait for Ann and Mariana to catch up then walk off again. Anne took out her pocket watch, they needed to be quicker if they were to see everything. Ann immediately told her to put her watch away, which she immediately did, Mariana smirked. That watch had been the cause of many an argument between them and it obviously annoyed Ann as well. To keep Anne from walking to far ahead Ann linked her arm, Anne looked a little sheepish and apologised for her haste. 

When Mariana saw the chaumiere she gasped, it was like the cottages in a fairytale book. It was beautiful and she loved the little flower garden outside it. Inside it was small and cosy, with a roaring fire Anne had lit before dinner. She sat on the large soft sofa and looked around. Over the fireplace there was a large painting of the Annes on their wedding day, Anne was kissing Ann's ring. It could of been her, all this could have been hers but she knew this version of her Fred would never have been hers. They were too fiery and fought at the slightest thing. It had taken a kind and sweet woman like Ann to tame the fierce some Anne Lister. She was happy for her friend to be finally leading the life she had craved all these years. 

Anne was walking around the room telling her about the construction and materials used. She had designed and helped construct the building, Mariana noticed Ann do a slight eye roll. " I know my love I'm sorry I get carried away but I haven't told Mariana yet about the trials I had to go through to get this thing built." Anne looked at her wife and blinked rapidly while smiling radiantly at her. Ann leaned over and kissed her lips. " I love how passionate you are about things but remember not everyone might enjoy things as much as you do." Anne looked abashed for a few seconds and then proceeded to tell Mariana about every detail to do with her building. Ann coughed and said " Do we need to leave soon, haven't you booked us into the tearoom my love?" 

They returned to Shibden to collect Marian and the Lister chaise. The journey over to Halifax was very pleasant with Anne telling them about meeting the Queen of Denmark and being presented at court. They had many questions and there was much laughter especially at the thought of Anne mistakingly curtsying to the Queens Lady in waiting rather than the Queen herself. 

When they arrived at the tearoom Anne bounded out as usual just before the chaise had fully stopped. She held out her hand and helped all 3 women down from the carriage. Mariana noticed how the people on the streets openly stared at Anne, herself and the other women. It unnerved her and she bent her head down. How did Anne cope with all the staring and gossiping. When she had asked her once Anne had replied "I just think I'll be alright, I'm always alright." 

In the tearooms Mariana noticed the other customers looking at Anne and whispering amongst themselves. The other 3 women just acted like nothing was amiss. Anne began teasing Ann about her love of vanilla fancies and they were all laughing and joking with each other. Even with the hostilities around them the women seemed determined to rise above it and have a good time. Mariana marvelled at Ann Walker who only had eyes for Anne, she was a lot more courageous than she appeared. She was also, Mariana was loathe to admit, stronger in her courage and conviction towards Fred than she could ever be, they were a perfect match. 

When they returned to Shibden it was almost time for Mariana to leave. She thanked Marian, Aunt Anne and Jeremy for their company and hospitality. She hugged Ann and thanked her for a pleasant couple of days and wished her well in keeping Anne in line. The two women promised to write to each other and for them all to meet in York and visit a tearoom together. 

Mariana and Anne hugged and kissed each other on the cheek. "Thank you for inviting me to stay Fred I can't remember when I have had such a pleasant time. I am so happy that you have found your darling Miss Walker, she truly is wonderful and so courageous. Now look after her and don't mess it up. " 

"I'm so happy you have both met and enjoyed each other's company. Bye Mary travel safely." Anne helped her in the carriage and went and stood next to Ann, putting her arm around her waist, they both waved her off. 

Mariana was sad to be leaving Shibden, she had seen what her life could have looked like had she taken that leap with Fred. It was never meant to be she mused, Ann Walker was always destined to come along and turn Fred's world upside down. It's funny how Fred had said when they had first met it was a game as she was lonely and Ann was there. After seeing the two women together Mariana now knew what loved looked like, it had been amazing just being around the two women. Mariana sighed she was never going to have real love with Charles, maybe it was time for a new lover. After all if Anne Lister could find true love couldn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the story x


End file.
